1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion joint for building works. More specifically, the invention relates to an expansion joint for building works, designed for being inserted inside spaces (gaps) formed inside horizontal or vertical structural closing elements (forming floors or ceilings or walls).
2. Description of the Related Art
The expansion joints in the structures are detachment points inserted at predetermined distances (normally every 30 m) in relation to the type of material, for following the expansions and contractions which the materials undergo following seasonal heat variation phenomena.
The purpose of the expansion joint is to allow the maximum movement caused by the heat variations, settlement of some parts of the building or between building bodies built at different periods in time.
Various types of expansion joints are available on the market, classified according to their use in the vertical or horizontal structures or according to the types of material.
In general, an expansion joint for building works comprises:
a first and a second fastening flap rigidly connected to corresponding structural elements and elongated in a longitudinal direction;
an elastic connector connected to the fastening flaps and interposed there for filling (at least partially) the space (or gap) between the structural elements, so as to allow a relative movement of them.
The joints require quite complex processing and, with regard to the expansion joints applied to floors, are mounted on an existing screed or on a load-bearing structure at the time it was made.
However, a limitation of these joints is that they do not have further functions, other than the above-mentioned structural function.
Moreover, these joints, on view, constitute a discontinuity which, in certain contexts, penalizes the appearance of the element (floor, ceiling or wall) in which they are inserted.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved expansion joint for building works